The neglected idol
by Vacation76
Summary: Honoka,She was the center of Muse yet also loneliest of them all.She was battered down emotionally,Ignored tossed off to the side like a tool ment to be used when needed.Honoka had smiled and smiled until finally she gave up,They finally broke her,She finally quit. Inspiration:Honoka-Chan can’t smile and many more. Also sorry for spelling errors or mistakes. Ps.Honokanan don’t judg


_Hello I am a new writer,My friends call me Emo-Chan/Crimson.My friends are a strange bunch but I try not to really understand them.Anyways this is going to be a story based off of Honoka kousaka,But Honoka will be OOC,This story shall be dark-Ish but it'll eventually get lighthearted as it moves on.Also we shall have special guests in this story later_

 _???:Shiny~_

 _???:Stop that!_

 _???:But it's fun~_

 _And you probably already know them.Anyways enjoy_

 _Plus I do not own live live or love live sunshine._

It was another normal day for Honoka,Birds chirping,Sun shining,Depression blooming.She had just gotten dressed when her sister yelled from downstairs"You up yet sis!?"All Honoka Did was sigh before yelling back tiredly"Yeah!"after that Honoka came down stairs rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.She was already dressed for school and everything.She grabbed bread ate it quickly before muttering a small"Goodbye"Before walking out.She saw Umi and Kotori walking together already but they were holding hands and laughing all the way to school.Honoka decided not to join in as to not anger her friends more than she had already has.Honoka got them together in the first place but since Honoka felt left out she would occasionally hang around the couples.She had paired them up with the one they fit best with.Kotori to Umi,Nozomi to Eli,Maki to Nico,And Hanayo to Rin.Yet she wasn't thanked and no one ever talked to her.Her smile became hollow.The girls never noticed cause they never paid attention to her,Unless she somehow annoyed them.Honoka had arrived at the school gates and dashed by Eli and Nozomi as to not disturb them cause apperantly her presence is a mere annoyance according to Eli.Maki also thought the same thing but Nico beat her to the punch.Honoka passed by the first years and walked to class without looking at anyone.She walked into class and sat down,She was earlier than everyone else so she catches up on homework so Umi,Eli,And maki wouldn't be even more annoyed with her.After finishing a couple of pages the rest of the class walked in and the teacher walked in a couple minutes later.Umi and Kotori didn't even notice her earlier than usual,Hell they didn't even glance over to her.Honoka sighed while her heart hurt.Coincidentally she had a crush on Kotori and let her go no matter how much her heart ached.She turned to the others for emotional support but none of them helped her cause they were to engrossed in each other.Class went by in quickly but for Honoka it passed by in years.She grew bored of the class and stared outside the window.The teacher called upon her for a question but Honoka being Honoka hadn't heard a thing.It was only until a piece of chalk banked off of honoka's head that she then noticed someone calling her name.She turned to the teacher before asking with a straight face"What is it sensei?"Her tone came out emotionless and lifeless.The teacher stared at her before asking"A-Are you ok kousaka-San?"All Honoka Did was nod with tired eyes.The teacher didn't buy it and was about to ask Kotori or Umi to take her but Honoka stood up and said"I'll go by myself,Just teach the class sensei.Ill probably be back later to get whatever I miss"Honoka said sounding like someone had ripped her heart and soul from her body,Then left only her shell there.She then walked out of the class and walked slowly to the infirmary.The nurse was luckily out so Honoka had time to think to herself.The girls don't want me around them anymore neither do the fans even though I put them together I pulled our group together and They're practically kicking me out.So that's what I would do.I would just leave the group in their care and if they screw up then oh well.Hell even the fans hate me with a burning passion.its gotten to the point where I've given up hope for a better future.No one would care if I'm gone,Would they?I mean I'm just a tool.I was used by the girls so they could get together and then tossed back off into a corner never to be used again.Tears blurred her vision and she laid on the bed crying.She cried and cried until she finally calmed down and decided to hide her feelings.She would move to the country side,Change her hair color and surname so that way the girls wouldn't find her or be able to bring her back to them.She couldn't go to Tsubasa because Nico knows her well and plus Tsubasa was already dating two girls.Honoka had already planned everything ahead for packing and such plus she would get a job over there so she would have some money.Right now her money saved up was at most 50 dollars.The bell had rung signifying lunch.She already knew Umi or Kotori were going to come pick her up so instead she left and went to the back of the school and watched some girls run miles.Honoka didn't eat cause she wasn't hungry so instead she fed some of her friends on the track team.they all thanked her and asked why she wasn't with the other girls but all Honoka did was was dodge the question.Then the warning bell to get to class rung and Honoka walked off saying goodbye.She arrived at class within the last possible second as to avoid Kotori and Umi.The bell rang and she sat in her seat only to look over and see Umi and Kotori both glaring at her.She guessed it was because of her sudden disappearance.All she did was stare back at them with dull eyes void of any signs of life.Both of them flinched seeing her lifeless eyes,The teacher then walked in and started up the class.After the class Umi and Kotori approached Honoka and all Honoka did was stare at them.She asked in a small voice"What do you want?"Her voice was monotonous and she was frowning with half lidded eyes.Both Umi and Kotori asked at the same time"Honoka what's wrong?"All Honoka did was chuckle a little.it was a sad chuckle of holding only pain"You and the rest of the girls should know what's wrong already"She said before standing up,Grabbing her bags,Then turning to them saying"Hope you guys have a great life,Also tell the others to have a great life too"With a hollow smile,and then leaving.Kotori dashed to grab Honoka but all she did was dodge and continue walking.luckily(Unluckily)Eli had seen this and came over before asking"Honoka what did you do?"with a raised brow."What did I do?The greater question Eli is what did you do to me?"Eli didn't understand and decided to question her once more"What did I do to you?"She asked now recalling anything she did wrong"How about neglecting me,Ignoring me,Hurting me,Hating me,Despisping me,Wishing for my quick untimely death.Am I Right?"Honoka asked with a smile on her face.eli was left speechless because she would've never expected Honoka to act this way"H-Honoka you know that's wrong"All Honoka did was turn around before saying"Am I really wrong?You all hate me,The fans hate me,Hell everyone on earth might as well hate me,And that's because everyone's dating each other and ignoring me.Hell Nico even released propaganda against me saying that I'm worthless and just a figure head for the group.You know I'm not wrong,I can see it on your face"Honoka then turned around"This is goodbye Eli,Umi,Kotori,Tell the others I also say goodbye"Honoka then started to walk away"Are you running away?Are you running away HONOKA!!!"eli yelled from down the hall,All Honoka did was continue walking ignoring their protests and pleas.Honoka then got off of the schools campus and walked around until eventually she went into a grocery store and bought hair dye.After that she bought some more stuff and then headed home.She wrote a quick note in her bedroom and took her duffel bag filled with clothing,and other various things.She placed them near the door and put her hair into a high ponytail hanging from behind her head.She then picked up her duffel bag,Saluted her home with a little wave and then made a dash to the train station.She was almost hit with some cars but she managed to avoid them.She then paid for a ticket to Shizuoka uchiura and waited.She then got onto the train and looked out the window only to see eli,Umi,Kotori,Nozomi,Hanayo,Rin,Nico, And maki.All she did was wave to themwith the same hurt smile before the train took off.she was heading to the place that was to be her new home

 _There will be another chapter rolling around soon so stay tuned if you enjoyed~Emo-Kun Out!_


End file.
